Take Your Time
by MoonGoddessRose
Summary: Cynthia tries to comfort Jacob in his time of need. Bella gets jealous when she finds out Jacob is hanging out with Cynthia....to what extremes will Bella take this. Edward's close to death...... I suck at summaries.Just read it, its better than it sound.


**This was a dream i had. I just felt like writing it so enjoy. in my story I'm Charlies daughter ... well finish when i want to its just like a preview. Takes place in beggining of eclipse. This is from the other girls( Cynthia) point of view. Bella doesn't know Cynthia knows Jacob. Bella also has a dad named Joe but her dad knows Billy too.**

I walked though the school campus. It was cloudy and chilly. At least it wasn't raining today. I held my jacket tighter, the air was blowing lightly. I heard someone calling my name, I turned around and it was Jake. He ran toward me and gave me a big hug.

"Hi Jake," I said hugging him.

"Hey, your still cold?" he said flashing a smile.

"No not anymore. What are you doing here?"

"What I can't drop in to say hi?" he said smirking.

"Well you can, always. I don't mind."

"Charlie is going to be home late and he doesnt want you all alone in the house, so he told Billy if he wouldnt mind you staying over for a few hours."

"I'll guess I'll see you after school then."

"Yeah see you." he said letting go and running back to LaPush. He will get there 5 minutes tops. He had school also. I wonder why he didn't just call or text me, he has my number. It was nice seeing him in person anyway. I went inside even though I was still warm. Jacob is my own little personal hearter. Well not little........ I wen't and took my classes. Normal as usual. Bella giggling with Edward and such. Alexis making the teachers lives miserable----well trying. All those others were doing the regular. During lunch I didn't feel like eating so I gave my lunch to Bella and she ate it. I sat there wondering why Charlie was going to be late. After school I said bye to Bella and Edward . Jacob was waiting next to the pillar in the front of the school. I walked out and met him there. He gave me a quick hug and said "Let's go." I tossed my car keys to Jacob, I didn't feel like driving. I felt tired and sleepy. He tossed them back and I said," No ,seriously Jake you can drive, I'll let you."

"I can't do that legally."

"Oh sorry about that, I'll teach you some other time." I said smiling. He smiled back and got in the car. I drove to his house and parked the car in the garage."Wow Jake, you like fixing cars?"  
"Yeah its like a hobby."  
"Oh that's so cool, you'll have to teach me later."  
"You teach me, and I'll teach you." We went inside and Billy was watching t.v. I gave Billy a hug and he said,"Hey your staying here for a few."  
"Yeah, Jake told me." Jake lead me to his room. It wasn't a complete mess, good enough to do homework. I helped him and he helped me...well I mostly helped him. But he helped me by staying awake. It was getting late and Charlie had not called. Jake told me I could take a nap on his bed,but I refused that would be rude. I laid down on the carpet floor and he laid down next to me. Without knowing it the next thing I was doing was snuggling next to him and falling asleep as he braided a part of my hair gently......

The next morning I woke to something soft and furry. Jacob, in his other form anyway."Good morning Jake." I said hugging him. He whined and went outside. I stayed there laying on the floor trying to remember why I was there. "Charlie!!!" I called out sitting up. At this time Jacob was already out of his wolf form and came running in putting on his shirt. " What's wrong Cynthia?"

"Where is Charlie, Jacob??"

"He called late at night, when you were sleeping. I told him you were sleeping and we wouldn't mind you spending the night."  
"Oh thanks Jake and Billy too." I said as I laid back down. He chuckled. " Hey, I wanna hear the joke too Jake." I said pushing him slightly. He smiled and said," It's not a joke."  
" Tell me anyway."

"Okay ,but you won't like it."  
"It doesn't matter, you know i don't like it when you hide stuff from me."

"Are you sure your not hiding anything from me?"

"Me? What's this about?"

"Last night you were....................................................................................................

**r&r please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:) hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!!!**


End file.
